Mario Adventure
Mario Adventure is a roleplay hosted by soccerman611. It features Mario, Bowzer, and other characters. Most episodes usually involve Mario going to different locations to get one of the Seven Plot Devices. When looking for plot devices, Mario clashes with many enemies, most of them lead by the "evil" Shadow Mario, who tries not to be a complete edgelord. The daisy cruiser is a common form of transportation in this RP. Mario Adventure got a sequel, called "Mario Adventure 2". Chapter 1 & 2: The Beginning Chapter 1 starts with Mario getting a phone call from some random Tode at shooting star summit. The tode asks Mario for help and he should rush there immediatly. Mario goes to Shooting Star Summit to meet Shadow Mario, the guy who tries not to be cliche. He tells Mario that he needs to get 7 plot devices to even enter his evil edgelord castle and fight him. Mario then goes to the generic grass world. Shadow Mario gets the grass world to be set on fire, and Mario escapes to a barn and fights a shy guy in a tank, winning and getting a plot device. Chapter 2 starts with Mario going to a spooky forest since the 2nd plot device is located at a spooky mansion. Mario encounters many ghosts, but cheezes the battles with a flashlight. Mario makes it to the spooky mansion and finds a plot device.. or not. An angery boo is very mad at Mario for cheezing the battles, so the boo grows in huge size. Mario manages to defeat the angery boo, and they have a truce. Mario then gets the 2nd plot device. Chapter 3 & 4: How a cruiser basically killed Peach Mario goes home, and is unhappy that he has to go to a desert world. Mario sluggishly goes to the desert world, and is bored to death. That changes when Shadow Mario floods the desert, stranding Mario and company on a rock. For convenience, the Daisy Cruiser was just near the rock. Mario and company boarded the Daisy Cruiser. The following happened: The cruise ship got hijacked, and somebody got jammed into the engine. This resulted in the Daisy Cruiser going to unbelieveable speeds, going onto land. (Un)Fortunately, the cruiser crashed into Peach's Castle and killed Peach. The water eventually dried up, and Mario was stranded in the desert again, but much closer to the plot device. Mario went inside a pyramid, beat up some shadow lady and got the next plot device. Chapter 4 sends Mario to a ice world, which is much more statsifying. It's all fun with the snow, then a blizzard hits. Mario manages to find a fire flower, and warms up. And then Shadow Mario did a thing and now the snow land is a fire land. How disappointing! Mario finally makes it to some ice castle, and meets an ice god. The ice god actually was a robot, so Mario and company destroyed the robot, sending them to the sky. Chapter 5 & 6: Grilled Cheeze and Mixtapes In the beginning of Chapter 5, Mario and company were sent up to the sky with the 4th plot device. For more convenience, the Daisy Cruiser was also in the sky. With glue and some plastic wings, the Daisy Cruiser took flight. The daisy cruiser didn't take too long to crash when it was attacked by the Koopa Cruiser. Mario quickly went aboard the Koopa Cruiser, and explained to the koopas that it was bowling night. = Category:Roleplays